In vehicles, it is important to monitor the conditions or status of various components along the vehicle driveline to ensure each are working properly at any given time, especially since the components may encounter different elements and forces while the vehicle is operating. Specifically, one or more components may experience varying torques, temperatures, and wear based on the position and dynamic nature of each component. However, for that reason, it is difficult to measure/monitor the condition or status of the components as certain factors do not allow additional measurement equipment along the driveline. Such factors may include limited space and placement around the driveline components and harsh environmental elements such as substantial organic debris.
This is problematic for all vehicles and is especially problematic for racing or high performance vehicles and racing teams that need operational data to properly tune the vehicle driveline for optimal performance and to continue to operate the vehicle safely and without damage to the vehicle.
To address this problem, devices were created to determine and measure the condition or status of components found along the powertrain driveline. Such devices include devices to measure push rod displacement, temperature sensors, wear sensors for monitoring brake or clutch lining, torque sensors, and the like. However, shortcomings and deficiencies still exist with such devices. For instance, the devices are limited in their ability to monitor/measure operational data from each component. Currently, these devices are made to measure a single feature of one component and are unable to measure and address all elements experienced by one or multiple components along the driveline. The devices also do not measure or store data in real-time to allow for adjustments or analysis for present and future use by the operator or a user associated with the vehicle. Additionally, the devices are limited in placement around the components and are not protected from harsh environmental elements such as debris and a wide range of temperatures.
There is a need for a wireless data system for a mechanical power transmission that can measure the change in distance or motion of two or more components in the vehicle driveline, where one or more components are in relative motion, as well as address the deficiencies of current devices.